


she remembers

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [17]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou remembers things she doesn't think others, a.k.a. Sousuke, would consider worth remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she remembers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> Oh no a straight pairing. Shut up, this is a _good_ pairing.

When Gou was eleven and her brother twelve, Rin had a terrible cold and wasn’t able to go out and play with his sister. Sousuke had been her knight in shining armour that day, and when they’d been out for a while and Gou had realised the error in her ways of not wearing a muffler, Sousuke had lent her his. She still remembers the smell of Sousuke on that light-grey muffler, and how she’d secretly pulled it closer around herself, taking in his scent.

Rin left for Australia in middle school, and Gou will never forget the look on Sousuke’s face as they watched Rin walk towards his gate. She still remembers holding his hand in the car on the way back to his house, and how he’d slowly held her hand back, softly grasping her little hand in his.

Gou remembers how Sousuke frequently had dinner at their house, and that his favourite dish has _always_ been katsudon; when he was nine, and when he’s now in his mid-twenties, nothing’s changed, and it’s a dish he always wants for his birthday. How he’s always so excited for it when he’s presented with his bowl of food, even though he knows beforehand what to expect.

She remembers the first time Sousuke told her “I love you”, and she really wishes she could’ve recorded it, because the raw emotion heard in his voice is something she thinks she’s never heard even in the cheesiest of romance films. And even so, she wouldn’t call Sousuke telling her he loves her for the first time something cheesy. For the most part, Gou would call Sousuke cheesy, but not that one time, definitely not.

There are a lot of things Gou remembers that she’s sure Sousuke doesn’t. Some of them happened ages ago, some of them were things most people probably wouldn’t consider important at all. Thing is, Gou remembers most everything, even though she might not mean to, and she doesn’t tell him about it, either—because she’s pretty sure he’d just make fun of her for being too observant, almost to the point of being creepy.

“Move over.”

Sousuke glares at her in mock-annoyance, but does as he’s told and lets Gou lie down on her side of the bed. She gets into her favourite position, with her head resting on Sousuke’s chest, and Sousuke’s arm naturally hugs her around her waist. As usual, he kisses her on the top of her head as soon as she’s gotten comfortable, and she sighs. Nothing’s changed, and that’s a good thing.

He takes her hand in his and strokes her over the top of her fingers. There’s a little scar, barely visible, on her index finger that he runs his thumb over, and she looks up at him, curious and confused.

“I remember when you got this,” he says. “The first time you ever cooked for me, and you made pork ramen.”

Gou cringes. “Right, the _one_ time I’d actually cut myself.”

“You were nervous.”

“I was _not_. My hand slipped, people make mistakes. I’m only human, after all.”

Sousuke hums. “Sometimes I wonder.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“A good thing,” he replies, moves his hand to her chin instead to tilt her head up for a kiss. She can’t deny the tiny horde of butterflies in her stomach as they kiss, but she thinks it’s mostly because of the fact that Sousuke remembered so many things about one tiny, insignificant little thing that happened so many years ago. And for him to follow it up with a kiss? No wonder she’s with him.

“You were wearing that yellow ‘good girl’ t-shirt Kisumi gave you for your birthday, and I remember thinking it _really_ didn’t go well with the string of swear words coming from you when you cut yourself.”

Gou rolls her eyes, but smiles. “Don’t judge a book by its cover.”

“Oh, I would never. Well, I _used_ to, but you taught me a lesson.”

“I’m assuming that’s a good thing.”

“It is.”

So maybe Gou isn’t the only one picking up on small, seemingly insignificant details, after all. She’s still not going to tell him about all of the things she picks up on or remembers, though, because she’s absolutely sure Sousuke would find her weird. And she is _not_ going to give him a bigger head than the one he already has.

**Author's Note:**

> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
